


Four Months

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is from Chloe's perspective and covers the months leading up to her meeting Rae at that intersection at the beginning of 1.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a bit of a coincidence: I had started a Chloe POV fic a while ago, when we were talking about how it would be great if someone explained some of why she is the way she is.
> 
> When blobwithagob posted her brilliant chapters, I messaged her to say, “Hey, these are super terrific, but just so you don’t think I’m stepping on your toes, I did a thing, too.” She was phenomenally gracious as always and said that our little fanfic universe could survive two Chloe stories.
> 
> That said, mine’s a little different. It leads up to their first meeting in the show and I don’t plan to continue it. That’s a lot of preamble. Anyway, I hope you like it! (And extra thanks to blobwithagob for getting me to finish this!)

Chloe flopped onto her pink bed in her pink room. She was bored. The last couple of months had been really busy, her family moving house and all the drama leading up to end of term, but now that school had let out and the boxes were unpacked and put away, it seemed like there were several extra hours in the day. She’d made the mistake of saying she was bored at breakfast and her mum had nearly bitten her head off and said if she wanted something to do, she should have a swim in the bloody pool they’d paid a premium for. 

She’d hardly had time to think about Rae when things were so busy, but now that she found herself with nothing but time, she missed her old friend. She thought back on all the times they’d hung out, listening to CDs and reading magazines, making collages out of the old issues. Rae was the best of all her friends at just chilling. Stacey and Hannah always wanted to talk about other girls from school, Victoria only ever wanted to use all of her makeup and nail polish, and Cynthia typically droned on about how many boys she was dating at once. Not that she didn’t like gossip and makeup and boys, but there was a lot to be said for just … relaxing. Not worrying about all the competitive bullshit or looking your best for an hour, or for an afternoon. And, of course, she’d known Rae the longest of any of her friends, which was another layer of comfort. 

When WAS the last time she’d seen Rae? Or even talked to her? She’d called to ask after Rae when she hadn’t been in school for over a week, and hadn’t heard from her, either. But that was a couple of months ago, at least. 

Their relationship at school had become weird this past term. There weren’t that many girls in their year, but because Chloe was taking two languages, her schedule was drastically different from Rae’s, so they hardly saw each other. Chloe told herself she didn’t mean to ignore her, it was just easy to lose touch when they only saw each other in passing in the halls. And before she’d disappeared to France (which surprised Chloe, because Rae had never mentioned any family in France and she knew she wasn’t part of an exchange program), Rae had seemed to be avoiding HER. Ducking her head when she saw her in the halls, and not coming to the phone when she called. 

Chloe picked up her shoe phone. She thought it was so cool when she chose it in the shop, but it was actually a bugger to talk to anyone on for more than five minutes; that stupid pink plastic heel digging into your shoulder. She started to dial Rae’s number and then stopped. Mrs. Earl had said Rae would be gone at least until the summer, and school had just let out. She pursed her lips and sighed. She wouldn’t risk it today. 

Placing the phone on her bedside table, she sat up and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She stood in front of the full length mirror, sucked in her stomach, and turned sideways to appraise her outfit. She tugged on the tied tails of her white cropped shirt and smoothed her hands over her denim miniskirt. Grabbing a tube of lipgloss from her bureau, she swiped a couple of circles over her mouth until her lips were pearlescent. “Right,” she said to her reflection. “Pub.”

* * *

She felt weird being in a pub. Her parents weren’t really pub people. Her dad would occasionally pop in on a Friday after work to show solidarity with the men he managed, but ever since he’d gotten the promotion and raise that allowed them to move, he’d even started cutting those out. However, she was determined not to look scared or out of place. She swung her hair as she surveyed the room, looking for someone she knew. 

There was Izzy, sitting comfortably at a corner table with a trio of boys. She’d only gotten to know her in the last few months before school ended, but she was so nice and sweet. Izzy spotted her at almost the same time, and waved for her to come and sit with them. She strode over and sat down as confidently as she could. “Hiya, Chloe!” Izzy chirped. 

“Hey, Izzy,” Chloe smiled as she eyed the guys, trying to figure them out. 

“This is Chop,” Izzy pointed at the gap-toothed kid grinning next to her. He nodded and raised his eyebrows in greeting. “And this is Finn.” Chloe couldn’t get a good look at his face, between his fringe and him looking down at the cigarette he just started rolling. He grunted a hello. “Oh, and, of course, this is Archie,” she pointed at the cute one in glasses and a striped tee. A lopsided smile flashed across his face.

“Guys, this is Chloe. She’s in my year.” Chloe tried a cool smile on them, but, not sure what her face was actually doing, she said, “Y'alright?” instead.

They all nodded. 

Suddenly, Finn, the sullen one, said, “This music is doin’ me head in again!” He apparently didn’t want to leave his half-finished cigarette, so he pulled a 20p out of his pocket and asked Archie, “Can ya deal with it, mate?” Archie hopped up and when he returned a moment later, Suede was already playing.

Finn mumbled a thanks and finally glanced at Chloe as he brought his newly rolled cigarette to his lips. He was quite good looking, as well. Even Chop was fit, if he kept his mouth shut. Chloe noticed she had crossed her arms, so unfolded them and said, “God, I’m so glad school is finally over. I couldn’t have gone another DAY.” Izzy nodded emphatically, “I know what you mean! I can’t even remember what I wrote for my last essay in History! It could have been on Sooty, for all I know!”

Chloe laughed, and so did everyone else. The atmosphere at the table relaxed, and Chloe went with the flow, trying not to talk too much, but not wanting to seem like a humorless mute. She felt like she was walking a tightrope, afraid she was going to stumble, or worse, fall. Chop got up to get a drink and asked her if she wanted anything. “Anythin’ ya want, mind. I can get served.”

“Oh! Erm, Bacardi and Coke? Diet, I mean.” He raised an eyebrow. “Thanks,” she said, as he walked away to put his order in.

When he returned, Chop placed Chloe’s drink in front of her. “Forgot to say diet. Hope ya can deal." 

"Yeah, that’s totally fine! What do I owe ya?” She started to pick up her bag. 

“Nah, yer alright. We’ll settle it another time.” He then turned to Finn and Archie. “So, lads. Are you in the mood to head up Rutlands this weekend? I’ve got Saturday off, which is a fuckin’ miracle, and I don’t want to spend the whole day in this shithole.” Archie hesitated, but nodded, and Finn shrugged. “I’m gonna need a little more enthusiasm, my friends!” Chop practically shouted. “Izzy, you in?” If Chop wanted excitement, Izzy provided it in spades. She bounced in her seat and said, “Totally! I can’t wait!” Chloe smiled at Izzy’s obvious crush and was taken off-guard when Chop asked, “Chloe? You joinin’ us, too?”

“Erm … sure. I mean, yeah! Where is it? Only thing is, I’ll probably have to have my mum drop me off.” She rolled her eyes, to show her annoyance at having to rely on parents, or have them at all.

“Ya can just jump on one of our scooters,” Chop said nonchalantly. “It makes things less complicated if we don’t have to deal with drop offs and pick ups.” He winked at her.

“Yeah, ‘course,” Chloe swallowed, but nodded like she completely understood.

“I’ll ask the rest of the lads. Izzy, can ya get some of yer other mates to come?” Once again, Izzy nodded, but, Chloe noted, with much less enthusiasm, her excitement decidedly bridled. 

“Champion,” said Chop. “So, we’ll recon here about noon on Saturday, yeah?”

* * *

That week, Chloe hung out with Izzy and the boys a couple more times at the pub, and Saturday at noon, she showed up in her cutest, tightest dress and white denim jacket. She was a little nervous, never having ridden on a motorbike before, but mostly so excited that she was apparently part of this cool group now. She’d broken up with her previous boyfriend, Harry, three weeks ago. He was way too clingy and she wasn’t into always spending time with him and constantly making out. It was fine every now and again, but it was, like, all he wanted to do. So, she dumped him to try to find a boy she DID want to make out with all the time.

She considered the lads. Chop was right out. Even if he had been her type, it was beyond obvious that Izzy’s arms were exhausted from holding a torch for him. And even she wouldn’t be that much of a bitch to try and mess up Izzy’s chances. She couldn’t work Archie out. He was cute enough, though she didn’t often like boys with glasses, and chatty enough, but he didn’t seem to want to spend any time alone with her. The first time the two of them had shown up at the same time to the pub, he’d excused himself for the loo and didn’t come back for ten minutes, just after Finn and Chop had rolled in. And then there was Finn. He was fit as, and had the coolest leather jacket. But a moodier sod she had yet to meet. However, she did idly wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Maybe she’d find out at Rutlands. And if not, there were supposed to be a bunch of other boys there. And if not there, her summer rounders league was starting on Monday. Maybe she’d meet a guy there. She’d worry when it had been a month without a bloke; she’d never had trouble getting guys before.

It was decided that she’d ride up on Finn’s scooter. He’d grunted noncommittally when Archie had made some excuse about the upholstery on his seat being cracked. Izzy had already hopped up on the back of Chop’s bike before Chloe could even think of riding with him. 

The convoy headed out.

*****

Saturday was great. She hadn’t kissed Finn, but she had kissed someone. Still not sure who, because she’d been blindfolded as part of the game. Chop, Finn, and Archie had all denied it was them, but wouldn’t divulge who it had been. She’d drunk four beers (or was it five?) which she normally didn’t do, but it was the only thing there. After the first one, they started going down like water. 

They had stayed until after seven and then drove back in the fading light of almost summer. Chloe felt  free and happy, the wind lifting her long auburn hair that stuck out the back of her borrowed helmet, her hands tentatively linked around Finn’s chest. 

She didn’t feel judged by her new friends, as she constantly did by all her other friends from school. She even remembered Rae looking at her with envy, but it wasn’t like she could help being thinner and prettier, or, at least, what everyone thought of as prettier. It was the same story with her older sister. Now that she was at university, Chloe hardly saw Fiona. Her sister had even signed up for a summer course, though said she might try and come home for a weekend or two. 

As they had gotten older, Chloe felt Rae start to … she didn’t like to say Rae resented her, but something close to that. But they had always been friends, and she never thought they wouldn’t be. However, as time went by without seeing her oldest friend, she began to wonder if she ever would again. She had a shoebox full of Rae’s stuff, packed up from the move, that she’d decorated with stickers and written warnings for her snoopy mum to keep out. She had finally shoved it under her bed, tired of being reminded of Rae every time she opened her closet door. 

*****

The first rounders practice had gone really well. There was one bloke, Michael Price, who was definitely interested, but Chloe decided to play it cool and see if there were any other eligible bachelors on the horizon. To be honest, she was kind of getting sick of sixth formers. Archie and Finn were cool, but so many of them were just out for one thing and didn’t care how desperate they came off. She really wanted to meet someone a little older, who had had enough experience that he didn’t have to do everything all at once.

Speaking of older men, Mr. Carrisford had been rather sweet, and very appreciative that she had stayed behind to help tidy up the equipment. He was so totally hot, but more than a little older than her. She could let her imagination run away a bit, though. She didn’t do that often; she remembered thinking Rae was kind of sad always talking about how fit different boys and teachers were, but with Mr. Carrisford, she kind of saw the attraction in having a rich fantasy life. Actually, he had said she should call him Stephen, since it was summer and they weren’t in class anymore. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to do it, but would try it at their next practice.

She met up with the gang at the pub later that afternoon and when Izzy asked her how practice had gone, she just shrugged and said, “It was alrigh’,” before taking a swig of her drink. She couldn’t say why, but she didn’t think Izzy would understand or approve of her crushing on a teacher. Rae would probably come out with some amazing quip about how sexy he was, but Rae wasn’t here, was she? 

“Hey, Chloe?” Izzy’s voice broke into her thoughts. “Y'alrigh’ there?” Her freckled forehead was rippled with concern, eyebrows drawn together. 

Chloe nodded quickly. “Yeah! Totally!” She sat forward and said, “So, are we goin’ back ta Rutland Waters this weekend?”

*****

Chop had worked a double shift at the garage on Friday and had to go in Saturday morning, but said he could get away by 1:00 and they could all ride around, maybe head over to Rutlands again, if they fancied it. Chloe was excited. In the past few weeks, she really felt like she’d become part of this new group, an actual cool gang. She still felt Finn was a little stand-offish, but he was apparently like that with everyone. He still let her ride on the back of his scooter, so he couldn’t actually hate her. Archie had warmed up to her, which she learned meant him prattling on at her about history, her least favorite subject. She even preferred maths to hearing about whatever a bunch of dead men had done four thousand years ago. But she would nod and smile, because he was a charter member of The Gang. 

They had just headed out; the lads weaved their bikes back and forth slightly, working out some of their giddy excitement. The weather was perfect. It had rained in the morning, but now the sun was out and glinting off the wet leaves and pavement. She learned her lesson from last time and had worn jeans. Things had been a little too breezy in her mini-dress, and a lot of the lads had given her one of those looks. The looks where they scan you up and down but don’t notice you have a head.  Those looks always made her feel gross. So, she compromised with her jeans and crop top.

Though they’d gotten a late start, the lads still decided to take the longer way around town. They had been following this car that looked strangely familiar to Chloe, but she couldn’t place it. She shook her head, shouted out loud, and threw her hands up. Even Finn got into the spirit of things, kicking his legs out from the scooter for a second and letting out a whoop. She wouldn’t have been able to translate the feeling into words, but on an elemental level, she knew this was a great moment. She was alive, and young, and exactly where she wanted to be. 

They passed the familiar car and paused a long moment at the intersection. She looked over her shoulder and saw, there in the front passenger seat, Rae. Of all people! Rae was craning her neck away from her, and without thinking, Chloe said, “Rae? Oh my god!” and jumped off the back of the scooter. She knocked on the window and Rae turned to squint at her, seeming slow to recognize her. She waited there lamely as Rae turned to her mum and said something. She glanced back at the group nervously. They were all looking at her with curious eyes, but Chloe just smiled as Chop pulled out a cigarillo and lit it. “If we’re stoppin’; I’m smokin’,” was his motto. 

When she turned back, Rae was getting out of the car. She looked tired. Her hair was damp and stringy, and she was wearing the wrong clothes for the season, a sweater and a heavy jacket. Chloe exclaimed and gave her friend a hug, forgetting that Rae didn’t really like that sort of thing. “How was France?” she asked.

Rae looked perplexed. “France?” They shared an awkward moment while Chloe wondered if she’d got the wrong end of the stick, or if Rae’s mum had lied to her, but then Rae seemed to remember and said it was great, really nice.

“I can’t believe ya’ve been gone three months!" 

Almost before she’d finished her thought, Rae blurted out, "Four months.” The length of time was apparently important. She didn’t know what to say, but started to say she was glad Rae was back when Rae’s mum started revving the engine. 

“Thanks,” Rae mumbled, the word being drowned out by the sounds of the car behind her. “I should go,” she said, starting to turn around.

Chloe protested instinctively. Rae had been on her mind the past few weeks. She’d often thought it would be cool to have Rae there with her, balancing out the group. So, she invited her to the pub, and added the enticement that all the lads were single. Not that Rae had much of a chance, but it might get her to come out. Rae looked over at the foursome waiting at the stop sign. Her eyes got a faraway look in them for a second, but then she snapped back to reality and nodded. “I mean, yeah! I’m a bit busy, but it would be cool to hang out wi’ ya.” She then said something weird about withdrawal symptoms that Chloe wasn’t quite sure how to respond to, but it was a moot point as Linda Earl had laid on the horn at that point, making continuing the conversation impossible. Rae jumped back in the car without another word, and Chloe threw a lame farewell after her. 

Still, Rae was back and coming out to the pub. It seemed like forever since she’d seen her. It had been a weird first meeting after so long, but she felt excited to show Rae her new group of friends. Maybe they wouldn’t all mesh, but Rae would see that she was cool, that she’d branched out from the group of girls they had hung out with for years. 

She waved after the car as it pulled away, and put her helmet back on. When she got back on the scooter, Finn grunted, “Who’s that then?" 

"Just an old friend,” she said casually. “Invited her to the pub tonight." 

Finn grunted again, wordlessly. She knew he wasn’t too keen on new people and was quick to vouch for Rae. "No, she’s alrigh’! I think you’ll like her. I hope you’ll all like her.”


End file.
